Milky Tea
by yukisana
Summary: Sequel to Sugary Coffee. The most popular super idol in Japan, Yukimura's surrounded by growing rumors of him having a girlfriend. He doesn't deny it and Sanada keeps his silence until he sees Yukimura walking out of that girl's apartment. ALPHA PAIR
1. Sweet Cider

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Milky Tea (sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.1

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Finally, after 2 weeks of procrastinating, I have started on this story. Reading Sugary Coffee is not necessary, but there will be references to events that happened before later on in the story. It's super short... I know.

**Brief Summary of Sugary Coffee:** (for those who haven't read it)  
Yukimura is a super idol while Sanada is a 2nd year university student. Their relationship is distant, but eventually, they become friends and lovers. However, at Atobe's New Year's party, Yukimura catches Sanada and Atobe kissing. Without another thought, he runs away. There is an explanation for it, but Yukimura refuses to listen. Both of them becomes severely depressed, and even Kirihara cannot help them anymore. But just when all is lost, an event brings them back together again.

**Please review!  
**

**

* * *

1. Sweet Cider**

The day was still early and the sky only a hazy gold when Yukimura was awakened by the humid summer heat. He pushed the blankets off the bed, and reached for the air-conditioner remote, turning it on. He stared at the ceiling, azure instead of the creamy grey in their old apartment. It had been a month since they moved out, but Yukimura was still used to seeing a setting sun instead of a breaking dawn.

Beside him, Sanada was still fast asleep. Yukimura bit his lower lip as he felt himself grinning uncontrollably. Gently, so as not to wake Sanada, Yukimura traced random patterns on Sanada's naked chest, moving downwards gradually. When Yukimura's slender finger reached Sanada's defined abdominal muscles, it moved to the side and jabbed him slightly. Sanada twitched; he was ticklish.

Yukimura jabbed him again and Sanada's eyes snapped open for a brief second before pulling Yukimura's body towards him. Yukimura listened to Sanada's warm, steady heartbeat, feeling strangely peaceful. As he pressed their naked bodies closer together, Yukimura could feel the up-down movement of Sanada's chest as Sanada started to drift to sleep again.

"Sleepy head," Yukimura pinched Sanada's cheek, "it's time to wake up." Sanada made a muffled noise to signal his comprehension, but made no movement. Yukimura ruffled Sanada's hair and kissed him on the lips softly. As expected, Sanada woke up to that teasing gesture of affection. He sat up and cradled Yukimura in his arms. Yukimura smiled and planted a gentle but passionate kiss on the other man's parted lips, slipping his tongue past them.

Suddenly, Sanada pushed Yukimura away, an impish smile appearing on his sleepy face. "Seiichi," he said, reaching out to smooth Yukimura's messy hair, "are you trying to seduce me _again_?"

Yukimura pouted and smiled innocently. "I don't _seduce_ you," he grinned, placing his hand on top of Sanada's, "how am I supposed to seduce a 21-year-old man anyway?"

"You seduce your fans," Sanada pointed out.

"Yea, but you're hardly my fan."

Sanada shrugged and kissed Yukimura on the cheek, sighing. "I can't believe Japan's most popular idol, Yukimura Seiichi, is sitting on my bed right now, in front of me, naked."

Yukimura chuckled. "It's _our_ bed, not _your_ bed. Anyway, shouldn't you be up getting ready for university?"

"What time is it?" Sanada asked in alarm.

"8:41a.m. exactly."

"I'm late," Sanada said and without another word, he rushed in the bathroom, and a few moments later, Yukimura could hear the water gushing out of the tap. He slipped off the bed gracefully, grinning to himself, and joined Sanada in the shower.

They left for work and university after their quick breakfast. Yukimura was shooting a new movie, while Sanada had a lecture for legal studies (he was a third year student at Tokyo University, studying law after two years of compulsory general studies).

The lecture, as most lectures were, was an absolute bore. Sanada yawned all the time he was typing his notes, trying as hard as he could to take in whatever information was contained within the boring monotonous lecture of given by the small, bald professor. His mind kept drifting to Yukimura, wondering if he liked the new director and his new co-star.

During lunch, Sanada was only able to swallow down a cheese and ham sandwich. He was still concerned about Yukimura, because he would keep his annoyance to himself until he returned home, where he would complain about everything – no matter how minute – that displeased him during work. Sanada did not actually mind listening to Yukimura; he loved being the one that Yukimura shared his problems with. However, he did not want Yukimura to suffer too much stress during work.

After his second lecture, Sanada rushed home, only detouring for a few items Yukimura had missed during yesterday's grocery shopping. It was already six by the time he started preparing dinner, and he hoped it would be finished by the time Yukimura returned home, as he would probably be grumpy, tired and eager for a hot meal. At 6:45p.m., dinner was cooked and Sanada sat at the table, relieved. He waited expectantly for the doorbell to ring any time soon, but 45 minutes later, Yukimura was still not home. He is probably caught up in work, Sanada thought and placed the dishes in the microwave. Reading the newspaper at the table, Sanada waited patiently for Yukimura's return.

Sanada woke up when the night air chilled his skin too uncomfortably. He realised he had fallen asleep while waiting for Yukimura. 10:46p.m. Sanada frowned; Yukimura had never been home so late with telling him before hand, or notifying him with a call. He was suddenly very worried. What if an accident happened to Yukimura? He did not ever want to see Yukimura stranded in a hospital again, or even worse, in his grave.

He paced around the house, hoping that Yukimura was actually already sleeping. But it was not so. Yukimura was no where to be seen. At 11p.m., Sanada could bear his anxiety no longer. He entered Yukimura's manager's phone number. But just before he was about to press the green button, a text message appeared. Finally, it was from Yukimura. Sanada's unease was cleared immediately.

_I'm not coming home tonight. Sorry._

The uncharacteristically short message unsettled Sanada again. Usually, when Yukimura could not come home, he would call instead of texting. And besides from the apology, a reason would also be attached. Sanada became more and more worried as he read the message over and over again. Even though it was not strange for Yukimura to stay out occasionally, the absence of a reason was definitely worrying.

Why was Yukimura not coming home tonight?

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Lukewarm Cappuccino

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Milky Tea (sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.2

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who left a review! Your reviews were just so motivational~ Thank you. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

**Please review!**

**

* * *

2. Lukewarm Cappuccino**

If Sanada was a little less disciplined, he would have truanted like everyone else.

There were only six people at the lecture today, and Sanada could understand why. The little, bald professor was so dull that it would probably be more interesting to read through a driver's manual fifty times than listening to that flat, droning voice. Sanada would rather do anything else besides wasting two hours of his life in a poorly ventilated room.

He would much rather concentrate his thoughts on Yukimura.

It had only been twenty-four hours since he had last seen Yukimura, but for some reason, Yukimura's failure to present an explanation really unsettled him. When the lecture finally finished, Sanada ran out of the gloomy room and into the broad daylight. Checking the time, he dialled Yukimura's private mobile. The phone rang for a long time until it was connected to voice mail. He hung up and tried again. But again, his call did not go through. It was strange, because it was lunch time, and Yukimura would always turn his mobile on to wait for Sanada's call. This was the first time in _months_ that Yukimura had not picked up after the first ring.

Sighing, Sanada decided he would have lunch at Denny's and try calling Yukimura later. He ordered a chicken salad; it was small, but he was not hungry. The waitress inputted his order into a hand-held device and confirmed it by reading it aloud. Sanada nodded and added a cup of hot tea to his order.

Halfway through his lunch, Sanada tried calling again, but no one picked up. _Maybe it's out of battery_, Sanada thought. He sipped his tea slowly, and when he finished, he tried calling again. Still no luck. Sanada had no idea why he was so worried. Yukimura was an adult, and he could most certainly take care of himself. Trying to put the issue at the back of his mind, Sanada left Denny's and caught a train home. He was glad he had no more lectures that day; just _one_ had been enough to drain all his energy.

Sanada revised his lecture notes when he arrived home. Keeping awake was a strain on days like these, too warm with a seeming lack of oxygen. He stared at the piece of paper, trying to concentrate as intensely as possible. But when he realised he was reading the same sentence for the fourth time, it became obvious that it was an impossible task in his drowsy state. He put the paper down, sighing, and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

He used various spices and herbs to make a savoury sauce that his mother taught him a few years ago. He wondered if it would still taste as good; it had been a long time since he made this dish. After the sauce was prepared, he took out two fresh fish fillets from the freezer and dunked them into the sauce. A few hours would be needed for the flavour to sink in. It was a time consuming and difficult dish to make, but it was worth it, Sanada told himself, because it was Yukimura's favourite dish. Deciding to settle payments and emails, Sanada switched on the computer, his body slumping across the table as he waited for the start-up screen.

Unsurprisingly, there were a few junk mails. He deleted them without second thoughts and proceeded to read the other emails. There was one from Todai concerning upcoming events that did not concern him, one from Niou with rude jokes, one from the phone company with his bill, and many other similar ones. None of them caught his interest particularly and he replied or deleted (Niou's junk mail) after reading them.

As a habit, Sanada read the newspaper online. He scanned through the usual news about politics, thefts and youth violence. Then, he clicked into the sports section and checked if there was any news on his kouhai. There was only a short article informing readers that Kirihara would participate in Wimbledon despite a knee injury.

After that, Sanada checked Yukimura's blog. It was not something he did after he reconciled with Yukimura a little more than two months ago, although perhaps, this was instinctive when he felt distant to Yukimura. He searched "Yukimura Seiichi" in Google and pressed the first link. It directed him to Yukimura's blog, which Sanada noticed had changed from having a green palette to a blue one.

He read the first entry, which was yesterday's. There was nothing unusual. Yukimura had talked briefly about his day at work, and then thanked everyone for their support. Sanada scrolled through a few more entries before deciding to give up. It was not likely he would find anything concerning Yukimura's _true_ state of mind anyway. But just before he closed the browser, a bright picture near the top of the page caught his attention.

It was a picture of a poster with a few links beside it. Sanada stared at the picture for a few moments before clicking on it. A new window popped up and the picture was enlarged. Yukimura was lying on a plain of flowers, his eyes closed and his lips curled into a sweet, innocent smile. A girl lay beside him, presumably his co-star. Sanada did not pay attention to her, except for her fingers, which were intertwined with Yukimura's.

_Ah, this is the movie Yukimura's shooting now,_ Sanada realised,_ Yukimura was talking about it before... something something love... can't remember._

Just as he was about to check the name again, his phone beeped, signifying the arrival of a new message. Sanada's heart pumped in anticipation as he slid his phone open. It was from Yukimura! He bit his lips nervously as he pressed the centre button to read the message.

_I'm not coming home tonight. Sorry._

Sanada's heart sank immediately. He stared at the screen until it changed into his screensaver. _He must be busy_, Sanada tried to distract himself from disappointment. He went into the kitchen for a cup of water and saw the fillets. He sighed. He would just have to eat the leftovers for breakfast.

* * *

**Please review!!!** And... what is Yukimura doing...?


	3. Heated Mocha

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Milky Tea (sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.3

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Last thing I'm going to post for 2008. Thank you for everyone's support this year.

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**3. Heated Mocha**

University was as dreary as the previous day; although probably worse because the professor gave them a paper to write as a _punishment_ for their lack of concentration. Normally, Sanada would mutter "Tarundoru" under his breath, but this time, he really could not blame his classmates for throwing that paper aeroplane. It was simply too tempting to aim at that shiny bald spot that moved around as the professor paced. It was a living target. _Pure entertainment._

It was 6p.m. by the time Sanada left the university campus. The train was overcrowded, filled with the piercing wails of a toddler. After approximately half an hour of deafening screams, Sanada was glad to have finally arrived at his stop. He wondered if he was ever like that child, unruly and noisy._ Perhaps_, he thought, _but I hope not_.

Remembering that the _Time_ magazine would be stocked today, he detoured to 7-Eleven before going home. He walked straight to the business section as usual, without a moment of hesitation, and picked up the magazine. But today, on a sudden whim, he wandered over to the teen/gossip section (he actually had no idea what the section with all those _time-wasting_ magazines was called).

Maybe he could find something on that new movie Yukimura was in.

The number of glossy magazines was certainly overwhelming. Much to his irritation, Sanada found himself staring at the covers, trying to distinguish different actors or singers; they all looked the same to him with their effeminate, angular faces, dyed brown hair (that seemed to be the latest trend) and charming smiles. Trying to find Yukimura – who definitely had an effeminate, angular face with a charming smile – was like trying to find a speck of gold in an endless, stretching desert. _At least Yukimura has black hair_, Sanada thought.

_Well... at least until the last time I saw him._

It was not as hard as he thought it would be, and quickly, he caught sight of a cover featuring Yukimura. The article, however, only mentioned the movie briefly, instead concentrating on his musical career. Sanada searched for others that might be more helpful, but three more and still none gave him enough information. "Excuse me," a shop assistant suddenly appeared, "do you need help?"

"Um... I'm looking for a magazine with information on Yukimura-san's latest movie," Sanada said. "For my sister," he quickly added, praying that his face was not the colour of a tomato. The shop assistant nodded and walked to the end of the shelf, obviously ignorant of Sanada's embarrassment. She found a magazine quickly and handed it to Sanada. He thanked her, relieved that his lie was not noticed even though a child could probably realise by the tone of his voice that he did not have a sister.

But then again, who could have thought a man like him would bother with _these things_.

The apartment was awfully quiet, so quiet that there was a high pitched buzz echoing throughout the rooms. Yukimura was evidently not home. _Again_.

Sanada threw his bag onto the couch and began flipping through the teen magazine. The page was easily found – there was an A2 sized poster of Yukimura attached – and Sanada began to read the article as he entered the bedroom, pulling off his shirt and unfastening his belt.

"Welcome home," a muffled, lazy voice cut through the silence suddenly, "Genichirou."

Sanada spun around, and there, lying on the bed face down, was Yukimura. "Seiichi..." Sanada stammered, his heart flooded with a mix of emotions: surprise, joy, and most of all, relief. He was relived that Yukimura was finally home (but also that his hair was still black). In Sanada's eyes, Yukimura was most beautiful without any kind of artificiality. He did not need make-up, dyed hair or even a charming smile. Yukimura Seiichi was already perfect enough as he was. The superficiality of the entertainment industry simply covered his natural radiance with a dull, indifferent mask that was forcing him to be the same as everyone else.

Suddenly, he remembered the magazine in his hands and thrust it under the bed, not wishing for Yukimura to realise his concern.

"How was university?" Yukimura flipped over and sat up, gazing at Sanada with half-closed eyes.

"Boring," Sanada answered, his lips curling into an unsuppressed smile.

"Hmm." Yukimura nodded and stood up, yawning as he rubbed his eyes.

Sanada walked behind Yukimura, circling his arms around his lover's waist. "I missed you," Sanada moaned, nuzzling Yukimura's tender neck. He tightened his arms, moving his lips to Yukimura's ear slowly. "I missed you so much," he whispered and nibbled Yukimura's earlobe gently, breathing in the familiar fragrance of rose shampoo.

It was... beyond words to have Yukimura back in his arms.

Then unexpectedly, Yukimura pried Sanada's hands from his waist and slipped out of his embrace. He regarded Sanada with blank, glassy eyes and said in a flat voice, "Sorry. I have to go."

"Where?"

"I have an interview with a TV program. I only came home so I could get a change of clothes," Yukimura said, his voice a quiet, monotonous murmur.

"For your movie?"

"It's a _drama_. Ba-ka." Yukimura walked out of the bedroom and Sanada winced. Somehow, the typically warming "ba-ka" sounded frighteningly cruel.

Sanada watched silently as Yukimura laced up his silver converses. "Good night," Yukimura said, slipping his wallet into the back pocket of his red skinny jeans. Sanada mumbled a reply, feeling extremely down.

"Is it live?" Sanada asked, his voice with obvious disdain despite his efforts to sound indifferent.

"The interview?" Yukimura opened the door, and turned around to face Sanada. "Yea, it's at 8 on Nippon TV." He smiled wearily, leaning forward to give Sanada a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye," Sanada said as the door slammed shut. He sighed heavily, depressed and slightly curious. _What happened to the usual kiss on the lips_? Perhaps Yukimura was getting bored of their relationship and in need of something – someone – fresh that would bring excitement into his life. Sanada knew he was too dull and too stubborn at times, and perhaps, Yukimura's patience with him had finally reached its limit.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and evaluated the situation for a moment. Was he just overreacting, interpreting signs of Yukimura's fatigue as signs of distancing?

After fifteen minutes of standing completely still, surrounded nothing but the buzzing noise of silence, he determined that he was _definitely _reacting more strongly than necessary. With that troubling issue out of his mind, he made dinner – rice with can tuna – and switched on the television. He sprawled across the couch, his head resting on the armrest as he ate his dinner slowly. It was not particularly appetising, but since Yukimura was not there to please, he did not see much point in making a proper dinner.

The program just before the 8 o'clock interview was a shabby – in _his_ opinion, of course – drama. According to a girl in his business studies class, who had been speaking unnecessarily loud in the cafeteria line, this drama had an overall rating of 23.6% so far. _Pretty high for a trashy show with no plot_, Sanada thought.

He had just finished his dinner when the interview began. Sanada, without the motivation to write his paper, stayed on the couch, his eyes fixed to the television set. Yukimura appeared with two co-stars, one male and the other female. They all wore perfectly charming smiles, professional to say the least. Most of the questions were directed at Yukimura and he answered all of them with impeccable patience, giving the interviewer smiles at appropriate times.

Yukimura seemed at ease with his co-stars. He and his male co-star discussed the theme song – which the two of them recorded especially for this drama – enthusiastically and even demonstrated some of the dance moves to the song for the interviewer. Sanada could see that Yukimura got along well with the boy (he had just turned 18) and even accepted him as a friend. It was strange, because Yukimura usually disliked his co-stars and would refrain from unnecessary conversations. However, it was even stranger that he seemed close to the girl as well; normally, Yukimura would flinch at any unwanted contact, but he only laughed when the girl pinched his cheek. When asked about his opinion on his co-stars, Yukimura even said "I like her a lot. She's a really nice person."

Sanada had been watching the program dispassionately, but hearing that made his stomach churn. Yukimura even called her "Moya-chan", which made Sanada feel queasy; Yukimura _never_ addressed anyone with the honorific "chan" before, not even for Sanada. If he did not know better, Sanada would have thought Yukimura was simply calling her the name everyone else called her. But he knew better. No matter what nicknames his co-stars used, Yukimura _always_ addressed them by their last name plus the honorific "san". Never before had he used such an intimate name for people he met from work.

_Perhaps... they were more than co-stars._

Sanada stared at the girl for the rest of the interview. She was beautiful, exquisite but not extravagant. Her long hair was a natural dark brown, matching the large chocolate orbs beneath her long, curly eyelashes. She spoke eloquently in a high but ringing voice. Observing her appearance and persona, there was no doubt why she was a rising star. Her charisma was great as well, almost on par with Yukimura's; she had a certain element that made people _want_ to call her "Moya-chan" instead of her proper name.

"Moya-chan" was like the most popular girl in a high school, the girl who was every teachers' favourite, and the girl who all the boys wanted to go out with. _Except for Yukimura_, Sanada hoped.

When the interview ended, Sanada remembered the magazine under the bed and retrieved it. He flipped to the article again and began reading it. The plot was disappointingly typical, and even before he finished reading the plot overview, he had already guessed. The summary ended with a cliché rhetorical question: Will their love be whole again?

_Of course_, he thought,_ people who watch this type of stuff generally love happy endings. Don't they?_

Sanada sighed and skipped to the character introductions. Yukimura played a rich boy who was smart, sporty and popular, his only flaw being his belief that money could buy anything. _How cliché_, Sanada thought sourly,_ why do people like this type of stuff?_ He yawned and decided not to read the article. These formulated plotlines were a waste of time to study anyway; he was 100% certain that Yukimura's character would end up in a romantic relationship with _Moya-chan_'s character.

He was, however, interested to know the real name of "Moya-chan". He did not know why he wanted to know such a trivial and unrelated matter, but somehow, he had a presentiment; her name was probably going to be important in the future. He scanned through the 4-page article, his foggy premonition unsettling him. After a while, he finally found her name. Sanada stared at it, the image of her sitting beside Yukimura jolted abruptly and violently from his memory.

_Seiichi and... Koesaki Tsukimoya._

**

* * *

**

**Please review!**

Koesaki Tsukimoya - I didn't use that name because I like it. In fact, I don't like it.


	4. Cold Sake

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Milky Tea (sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.4

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Slight Platinum. Please enjoy.

**Please review!**

**

* * *

4. Cold Sake**

That month, Yukimura was only home six times.

Sanada poked the crisp lettuce with his fork with a look of disgust. After a moment of hesitation, he stuffed the whole leaf into his mouth and winced slightly at the taste of mayonnaise. It was worse than the sour sweet tomato he had moments ago. Were _sweet tomatoes_ meant to be sour?

However, sitting opposite him, Yagyuu seemed to be genuinely enjoying his chicken salad. Sanada noted mentally to get the chicken instead of the Caesar next time.

Yagyuu finished and wiped his mouth with the serviette, gentlemen-like. "Enjoying university?" He asked politely.

"Sort of," Sanada said, playing with his fork, "it's tiring, but it's fine. How about you? Medicine is pretty hard, isn't it?"

"It's not so bad because otou-san is a doctor as well."

Around them, the small restaurant began to fill. Sanada glanced at his watch. It was the beginning of lunchtime and since this restaurant was cheap and close to Todai, a lot of students came here for lunch. Yagyuu ordered a latte and Sanada a black coffee (it seemed Yukimura's unhealthy habit of drinking too much coffee had rubbed off on him). They continued talking, reminiscing about the past. It had been a long time since they had seen each other despite going to the same university.

A group of girls sat around the table beside them and Yagyuu lowered his head, as if trying to avoid their glances. "Do you know them?" Sanada asked casually, sipping his coffee.

"They're from the nursing faculty... very noisy, very annoying..." Yagyuu mumbled, pushing up his glasses.

Sanada nodded and continued their conversation. But he stopped abruptly when he heard the words "Yukimura-san" and "Moya". He turned to the girls at the next table and saw that they were crowding around a magazine. Sanada narrowed his eyes. It looked like a tabloid magazine. Yagyuu noticed his diverted attention and turned his own gaze to the girls.

"Yukimura-san and Moya are dating?!" One of the girls squealed. Yagyuu watched as Sanada's face darkened.

"Read this." Another girl pointed to a paragraph and began reading it aloud, "Yukimura-san was seen having dinner with Koesaki-san at a fancy restaurant, his co-star in the new drama _Chains_. He has driven her home multiple times in his black Maserati and..."

Sanada blocked the voices from his mind and gulped his coffee. Yagyuu looked at him with concern but Sanada simply shook his head. "I remembered the name of the drama wrong," he stated simply, unable to say anything else. Sanada's heart was beating erratically fast; not only did he not know anything about _Moya_, he did not even know Yukimura had a car, let alone a _Maserati_.

He caught Yagyuu's eyes and seeing unwanted sympathy behind them, he changed the topic hurriedly, "How's Niou?"

* * *

_Love is not blind; it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less._

- Rabbi Julius Gordon

* * *

After a simple dinner at a ramen store, Sanada went to a small bar for a drink. He did not want to go home. There was no one anyway. The silent isolation had become too much for him in the past month. Despite disliking bars and bistros (mostly due to drunkards), he needed something else other than an empty apartment. The chatter in the small bar was quiet and bearable. Just enough to keep him sane.

It was shortly before midnight when he arrived home. The alcohol had sobered his misery, but what he had heard in the afternoon could not be cast out of his mind. He took off his shoes and stepped into the living room. As expected, no one was home. Everything was neat and tidy, a sure sign that Yukimura had not returned.

"Genichirou!" A voice called from the bedroom. Sanada rushed in and saw Yukimura. "Welcome home," he said, despite the annoyed expression on his face. "Do you know where my leopard-patterned sunglasses are? I can't find them anywhere." He added and slipped off the bed, storming into the living room.

Sanada sighed, opened the wardrobe door and pulled out one of the drawers. "They're here," he said, taking out the Calvin Klein sunglasses.

Yukimura stormed back in and took the sunglasses. "Thanks," he said, throwing it on the bedside table, near his wallet and two phones. He fell back onto the bed and sprawled across it. Wanting the ask Yukimura about "Moya-chan" but not daring to, Sanada took a change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

The scorching water ran down his back. He wondered where Yukimura's "welcome-home" kiss went. He stayed in the shower, his heart filled with anxiety, until the water became cold. Then, stepping out, he dried himself. He wondered if Yukimura was asleep yet. He wrapped himself in a white bathrobe and stepped out of the steamy bathroom.

"Did you waste all the hot water?" Yukimura was still awake. But he had changed out of his clothes and was now lying on bed naked.

Sanada had almost forgotten Yukimura's habit of sleeping naked. He did not entirely approve of it, but somehow, gazing at Yukimura's naked, defined abdomen, it felt as if his life was restored back to normal.

"Good night," Yukimura said, pulling the blanket over himself, "turn the lights off when you're done."

Sanada smiled and switched the lights off. He slid out of his bathrobe and went under the covers as well. Letting his hands guide the way, Sanada circled his arms around Yukimura's waist, hugging him from the back. He pulled their hips together and kissed Yukimura's soft, shampoo-fragranced hair. "Seiichi..." He said, giving Yukimura a kiss on his earlobe.

Yukimura flipped around and pried Sanada's hands from his waist. He gave Sanada a butterfly kiss on the forehead and said, "Sorry, I'm tired." He flipped around again and went to sleep.

Sanada lay in bed, his mind a blank mess. He could not figure out why Yukimura was so unresponsive to his teasing. Normally, no matter how worn out he was, Yukimura would pounce when he got teased. Never had he rejected Sanada so quickly, using such a simple – and even pathetic – excuse. Sanada flipped around as well and stared into the dark. What could have made Yukimura so tired? He did not even have work today! (Sanada was told by Yanagi, who had called in the afternoon, wanting to have dinner with him and Yukimura.)

Where had Yukimura been?

What had he been doing?

Sanada closed his eyes. He had a pretty clear idea of where Yukimura was and what he had been doing. And _who_ he was with also. Sanada was doubtless. He hated himself for having these thoughts, for suspecting Yukimura, but the truth was laid out in front of him, clear as crystal.

He had been hiding and running from the truth for the past few months. But now... he had no choice but to surrender.

He knew it. But he had avoided it. Out of his love for Yukimura, he had avoided it.

But now, the truth was unavoidable... Yukimura was no longer his.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	5. Red Wine

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Milky Tea (sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.5

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Jam-packed. I like this chapter... Can we really say that there is no such thing as fate?

**Please review!**

**

* * *

5. Red Wine**

Another two months had past, but the rumours were still not denied. Although, to be more accurate, it was Koesaki and Yukimura who had not denied the rumoured romantic relationship; both of their respective agencies had insisted that the two were "just friends". Most fans were settled by the agencies' official statements, but Sanada was not.

He knew that if the rumour was false, Yukimura would be the _first_ to deny it.

Sanada walked into the kitchen to fix his breakfast. He did not feel particularly well and while he ate the leftovers from dinner last night, a splitting headache developed. He began coughing as well, and before long, he was sprawled across the couch, drained and flaccid. He drank a few cups of water and had two tablets of Panadol before falling asleep.

Stabbing chest pains woke him and he realised that it was already dark outside. He sat up on the couch and switched on the television. Coincidentally, Yukimura was on screen with his co-star. It was not Koesaki Tsukimoya (whom Sanada disliked very much), but Ito Shin, his male co-star. The two were participating in an entertainment program in promotion of their new single that was recorded for the opening song of _Chains_.

Watching the two, Sanada was glad that it was Ito and not Koesaki who was standing beside Yukimura. Sanada raised his hand to tuck a strand of stray hair behind his ear. His hand brushed across his forehead. It was burning.

Alarmed, he pressed his hand to his forehead. The skin was as hot as a burning coal. A round of applause broke out on television. Sanada looked up slightly, his hand still on his forehead.

Time froze. Yukimura and Ito were kissing.

After realising that it was a _punishment _for an activity the two could not complete (stupid entertainment _fan-servicing _shows), he breathed a sigh of relief and lay back on the couch. But suddenly, his stomach seemed to turn upside down, and he ran to the toilet, throwing up despite not eating anything for the past twelve hours. He took a shower, hoping to reduce his fever. It worked somehow and he took another Panadol before going to bed.

That night, Sanada could not sleep. He clutched his chest in pain, coughed non-stop and wished for Yukimura to be by his side.

The next morning, Sanada decided to go to the hospital. His fever had returned and he developed difficulty in breathing. By the time he reached the hospital, he was nauseous and instead of phlegm, he had begun coughing up blood. However, since it was early in the morning, there were not many people and he was able to see a doctor quickly.

He had a chest X-ray and after a few hours, he was told he had pneumonia.

Luckily, every cloud had a silver lining and he was told he could be treated with antibiotics. Nevertheless, he walked out of the hospital feeling extremely down. He walked to the train station slowly, bypassing apartment buildings. A particular few seemed quite pleasant to live in because they were only five stories high, not the usual 30 or 40-storey apartment buildings.

Sanada walked to a small park opposite the buildings and sat down on a bench. The fresh morning air seemed to have healed his cough a little. He stared at the buildings, wondering if he could afford something like it one day. It seemed to be a nice place to live in.

The entrance door to one of the buildings swung open. A mother and her child walked out. Behind them, a young man dressed in black came out as well. He flagged a taxi and was gone in seconds. Sanada frowned and bit his lip; even though the man was wearing sunglasses and was far away, Sanada was certain that it was Yukimura.

But why was he here? And... why was he wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday?

Unmistakably, Sanada remembered the clothes. The black jacket, the black T-shirt with silver writing, the black jeans... Sanada had seen it clearly when Yukimura and Ito kissed. It had to be Yukimura. But why was he wearing the same clothes? His occupation demanded him to have a huge – _ridiculous_ – wardrobe that could provide him with different clothing every day for at least three months. So why?

Sanada looked at the building Yukimura came out of again. Someone walked out onto the balcony on level 5. Sanada stared.

It was Koesaki Tsukimoya.

She was wearing a bathrobe loosely, revealing almost too much. She held a half-filled wine glass in her hand and was sipping it constantly. Sanada glared at her with slight amusement. She was obviously drunk and probably having a hangover by the looks of it.

Then, it suddenly struck him that Yukimura had walked out of that exact, same building.

* * *

When Sanada reached home, Yukimura was lying on the floor half-asleep.

"What's wrong?" Sanada asked, putting his medicine away so Yukimura would not see.

"Hangover."

"Lie on the bed, or at least the couch. The floor is dirty." Sanada said and coughed. He quickly got a cup of water.

"Whatever," Yukimura rubbed his temples. "Are you sick?"

Sanada was about to tell Yukimura, but he was reminded suddenly of Yukimura's overnight stay at Koesaki's. "It's nothing," he said, "just a cold."

Yukimura nodded and went into the kitchen, mumbling about his hangover. Sanada walked into the kitchen as well to make sure that in his drunken state, Yukimura did not cut himself with a knife or something sharp. All of a sudden, Yukimura turned around and looked at Sanada in the eye.

"It's hard being under everyone's watch sometimes," he said, his voice somehow empty.

"Of course," Sanada said. He could see the dark rings under Yukimura's eyes. "Don't overwork yourself."

"I don't mean that. It's hard... because I can't even have an open relationship with someone I love. I'm always scared that I'll get caught. Why can't I have a relationship with whoever I like? Why is it so restricting? Why is my work linked with my private life?" Yukimura rambled on. Sanada could see that Yukimura was no longer talking to him. He was thinking about someone else.

_I can't even have a relationship with someone I love._ Yukimura's words echoed in Sanada's mind. He coughed violently, his throat burning as if on fire. There was blood on his hand. Sanada stole a look at Yukimura and rushed to the sink to wash his hands.

_Koesaki Tsukimoya_, Sanada thought and coughed again.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Strawberry Milkshake

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Milky Tea (sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.6

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Very short. Think of it as a lead-up to something... significant. Btw, for those who actually take notes of the title... this chapter was so-named because 1) I don't like strawberry milkshakes and 2) because Kirihara was drinking one. It's not the usual hinting of sweetness/bitterness.

**Please review!**

**

* * *

6. Strawberry Milkshake**

Late-night Denny's was a quiet place. "Livin on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi was playing in the background. It was almost midnight and most customers were alone, sunk in thoughts.

Sitting in the back corner, Sanada, Yanagi and Kirihara were conversing in an undertone. Kirihara was sucking his strawberry milkshake through the straw noisily, while Yanagi sipped his steaming coffee and Sanada his water. This was the first rendezvous they had had in months.

"I heard that you'll be going to Wimbledon despite your injury," Sanada said, looking at his kouhai.

Kirihara nodded his mop of seaweed hair. "The injury's not too bad. I'm already skipping the French Open anyway."

"You'll need matches before going into Wimbledon though," Yanagi said, raising the mug to his lips. "Be careful."

"Yes, dad." Kirihara grinned widely, akin to the cocky smile in his high school days. "You two and Yukimura-buchou are seriously too worried about me. I'm not a baby anymore, you know. I'm almost 20 already!"

"But not yet. You're not an adult, which means you're a child." Yanagi said.

Kirihara made a face and gulped his milkshake down, before calling on a waitress and ordering a hamburger. Sanada coughed. He quickly used the serviette to cover his mouth. There was phlegm mixed with blood. Sanada drank a little water before throwing the tissue into the rubbish bin.

"You're sick," Yanagi stated.

"Pneumonia."

Kirihara and Yanagi's eyes sprung wide open. "Fukubuchou... why are you sick?" Kirihara asked, a look of fear clouding his features.

Sanada shrugged. He did not want to explain. Worrying others with his own troubles was simply unnecessary and inconsiderate. And Kirihara had better things, such as recovering before the Grand Slam event, to worry about anyway. Sanada did not want to share his burdens.

"You should go home and rest," Yanagi said firmly, glaring at the dark rings under Sanada's eyes and noting the ghostly paleness of his cheeks.

Sanada shook his head, tracing his finger on the edge of his cup. "I don't want to go home."

Kirihara's hamburger arrived. "You know," Kirihara said, taking a large bite, "Yukimura-buchou's occupation is an actor, singer or whatever he is, so it's natural for him to pose like that." He took another bite, filling his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Sanada questioned. Kirihara seemed to know something that he did not. Something _important_.

After yet another bite, Kirihara pulled out a book from his bag. "Here, I bought it today. Niou-senpai said it was good."

"After all these years, you _still _believe in things he says?" Sanada asked rhetorically and took the book, flipping through the pages. It was a shock. The "book" was actually an official photo book of Yukimura and Ito. The two of them had posed together for this book after their success as a duo in the opening song of _Chains_.

"Hmm... The two most famous idols... Whoever thought of the idea of having a photo book with _both_ of them is clever." Yanagi peered over, commenting in an unemotional, quiet voice.

Despite the pain driving his heart crazy, Sanada was forced to agree. The photos were obviously of fan-servicing content, showcasing both men in sexy, seductive poses. Sanada slammed the book close when he came across a picture of Yukimura and Ito lying on a bed, their upper bodies bare and their lower bodies covered by a thin blanket. There was no doubt what the picture was suggesting. (Fans seemed to love pairing the two of them together.)

"Don't worry, they're not together." With another bite, Kirihara finished his burger. "Ito's going out with some girl in the professional tennis circuit. It's supposed to be a secret, but the girl's a friend of mine and she told me."

"Akaya, that's not the problem," Yanagi said softly. Then, whispering in Kirihara's ear, he added, "Genichirou knows that Seiichi relies on things like these for a living, so obviously, he would not be angry at Seiichi for this. Upset perhaps, but not angry. There must be another reason why Genichirou doesn't want to go home."

Sanada sighed again. Then, taking a big gulp of water, he changed the topic, "Rikkai's tennis courts are under construction. Apparently, they're adding another two. Have you guys seen it? Yagyuu told me they were fantastic."

But neither Yanagi nor Kirihara responded. They were both staring at something (or rather, someone) behind Sanada. Following their gazes, he turned around as well.

Entering the restaurant, were Yukimura... and Koesaki.

* * *

**Please review.**

Still unresolved... but this is the calm before the storm.


	7. Ginger Ale

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** Milky Tea (sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.7

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note: **FINALLY! For everyone who hates Yukimura for his attitude towards Sanada... Anyway... Happy Valentine's Day! I made it just on time...

**Dedication:** For you, who should smile more and draw more.

**Please review!**

* * *

**7. Ginger Ale**

The moment he saw Yukimura, Sanada sank lower into his seat. He raised a hand and covered his face, turning his body a little so his back faced Yukimura.

Watching Sanada's reaction, Yanagi simply raised his eyebrows as he continued to observe Yukimura and Koesaki. In contrast to his calmness, however, Kirihara looked as if he was about to rip Koesaki into pieces.

The couple sat about ten metres away, out of hearing distance. Both of them ordered something before beginning to talk. When Koesaki placed a hand on Yukimura's, Kirihara sprung up like a jack-in-the-box. But before he had the time to step forward, Yanagi grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. "Akaya, don't disturb them," Yanagi said softly, judging Sanada's wistful expression wearily.

"Why are they here?" Kirihara grumbled, ordering a coffee. It seemed that he was going to stay and monitor the couple.

"For one, there's no paparazzi," Sanada said, matter-of-factly. He suddenly coughed and quickly, he covered his mouth with a serviette, careful not to draw Yukimura's attention.

Despite the tension that was building up among the three, Yukimura and Koesaki were still talking quietly, occasional smiles lighting up their beautiful faces. Both of them were leaning forward, their hands almost brushing every time one of them made a gesture. At this sight, Kirihara was furious.

"If I had my racquet, I would bash her head in." Kirihara's eyes were turning red.

"Akaya," Yanagi warned, "don't think about anything unnecessary."

Kirihara's coffee arrived. He drank it in a gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in a rough motion. His eyes set upon Koesaki, still and cold, like a hungry wolf. Yanagi felt a murderous aura emitting from the enraged Kirihara. His red eyes seemed to glow under the dim lights, the eyes of a blood-thirsty animal.

The air surrounding Sanada, however, was quite the opposite. Even though both their auras were laced with elements of sadness, Sanada's was composed mainly of loneliness and occasionally, when a trill of laughter drifted over from the couple's table, an outburst of disgust.

_Both Akaya and Genichirou..._ Yanagi sighed and shook his head sadly. His eyes settled on Kirihara's snarl, then Sanada's down-turned lips and finally, Yukimura's smile. Yanagi shook his head again; he knew that _both_ Kirihara and especially Sanada had reasons to be angry and upset...

But they did not see the sufferance on Yukimura's face.

* * *

Koesaki Tsukimoya smiled again, her lips curling perfectly as they did in photo shoots. "So?" She asked, her voice high and shrilly.

Yukimura dropped another four sugar cubes into his coffee. _Thirteen altogether_. He looked up at Koesaki and said coldly, "Why are you using me to become famous?" The apathetic tone made the question seemed almost like a statement. Or even more precisely, a command for an answer.

"You_ are_ currently the most popular idol. But of course, as soon as your popularity drops, I won't bother you anymore." Koesaki's smile turned into something not-so-perfect, something between a smirk and a snarl. It reminded Yukimura of a snake.

"I knew it," Yukimura said, a hint of remorse in his voice, "but of course, I went along with your plan because... well, you blackmailed me by saying you would use your father's connections to terminate my contracts. But now, I can rely on my own fame and I've had enough of you."

Koesaki blinked her large eyes. "Enough?" She asked and leaned forward until her lips were beside Yukimura's ear. Three tables away, Kirihara slammed his fist onto the table, almost knocking a cup over. But neither Koesaki nor Yukimura heard. "No," she said, "you don't have a choice."

"I don't?" Yukimura asked half-heartedly, dropping another seven sugar cubes into his coffee. _Twenty sugar cubes._ He wondered what Sanada would say if he saw this. With that thought in mind, he temporarily forgot about the annoying _bitch _in front of him and grinned.

The sweet, longing smile alarmed Koesaki, but then proceeded to amuse her. "Thinking of your lover, aren't you?"

Yukimura lifted his head immediately, his eyes narrowed in alert. "What are you talking about?" He growled, staring at her.

"Oh yes," Koesaki grinned horribly, "I know about your lover."

He sank back into the chair and sipped his coffee. His mind was blank, overwhelmed by shock and surprise. _How did she know about Sanada?_ He searched in her eyes for answers, but all he could see was hideous vanity. Drinking the steaming coffee, Yukimura recollected his thoughts, and when he finished, he said icily, "I don't care what you do."

"You wouldn't care even if I exposed your relationship and ruin you?"

"No."

A look of surprise clouded her face before it lit in yet another wolfish smile. "What if I ruin your lover as well? Or what if I have a little _fun _and arrange a little accident? It wouldn't be anything serious... maybe just something to do with the dark alleys and baseball bats."

Upon hearing that, Yukimura's face contorted in extreme anger and fear. He stood up and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a few notes on the table to pay the bill. Four pairs of eyes followed him until he disappeared. Sanada frowned, Kirihara scowled and Yanagi emerged in thoughts. They were all curious about Yukimura's abrupt leave, but three tables away...

Koesaki Tsukimoya giggled.

* * *

**Please review.**


	8. Stinging Vodka

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** Milky Tea (Sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.8

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** This will probably be March's last upload. For the next three weeks, I'm going to work until I die. Please continue to read this when I do upload the next chapter! Thanks for everyone's support so far! I hope you haven't forgotten what the story is about...

**Please review!**

**

* * *

8. Stinging Vodka**

Yanagi sipped his latte and looked across the table. Opposite him, Japan's current most popular idol – Yukimura Seiichi – was sitting silently, a hand supporting the chin as he dropped sugar cubes into his steaming coffee. They had already been sitting for a quarter of an hour; what used to be a comfortable silence was now frighteningly awkward.

"Sei... Yukimura," Yanagi finally said when he finished his latte, "how are you lately?"

"Busy, I'm releasing a new album soon," Yukimura replied, his eyes seemingly avoiding Yanagi's. "You?"

"I'm fine." The strained conversation ended, but Yanagi decided that it was time Yukimura confronted his problems.

"Yukimura," Yanagi said, careful to retain the calmness in his voice, "Genichirou is sick. Really sick. I don't really know why the two of you aren't talking, but even if he's not your lover or friend anymore, for the sake of the past, you should at least visit him."

"Sick?" Yukimura raised an eyebrow in alarm.

"He's had pneumonia for weeks now." Yanagi was surprised to see the deep concern in Yukimura's eyes; perhaps his suspicion of Yukimura not acting how he wanted was correct.

Yukimura looked at Yanagi and his chest clutched tightly, pained at the thought of Sanada's sufferance. "I'll go..." he stood up abruptly and began to say before the memory of Koesaki's words suddenly hit him. He clenched his fists, took a deep breath and sat back down again, much to the surprise of Yanagi. "Renji," he said softly, as gently as possible, and Yanagi saw, for the first time in a long time, the Yukimura he used to know, "please take care of Sanada for me. I know he is weaker than he pretends to be... so, please, take care of him. It's beyond my control now."

With a wistful expression, Yukimura left a note on the table to pay for his untouched coffee. As Yukimura's footsteps faded away, Yanagi sighed hopelessly, drinking his tea and at a loss of what to do.

* * *

Yukimura arrived home and found Sanada lying on the couch, a wet towel on his forehead. Yukimura wanted to hold Sanada, to tell him how sorry he was and kiss him until he was well again; but the moment he stepped forward, he remembered the threat. _I'll hurt him_. Pretending that he did not notice Sanada's presence, he walked into the bedroom. Moments later, Sanada entered the room with a warm smile, obviously trying to hide his illness.

_I love you, Sanada_, Yukimura thought, his head throbbing painfully, _but I can't be with you_. Watching Sanada getting a cup of tea for him (not coffee, because honestly, Sanada thought Yukimura drank too much coffee for his own good already), Yukimura made a decision. A decision that he knew would hurt both of them, but one that he knew was necessary._ I'm so sorry..._

Sanada did not notice Yukimura's mixed emotions in his sickness and joy that Yukimura was finally home. They lay in bed and even though Yukimura turned his back towards Sanada, he did not push him away when Sanada circled his arms around his waist. Sanada slowly drifted off to sleep, temporarily forgetting the burning sensation in his lungs and throat. He knew he should probably stay away from Yukimura so he would not pass on his sickness, but his longing for Yukimura was overpowering and... he had the feeling that Yukimura was going to be out of his reach soon.

* * *

Yukimura's scream cut through the silence of the night. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" Yukimura screamed over and over again, silent tears streaming down his cheeks even though he was asleep. Sanada jolted awake and turned on the bedside lamp, alarmed when he saw that Yukimura's face was lined with cold sweat and tears.

"Seiichi!" Panic-stricken, Sanada shook Yukimura's shoulders roughly until Yukimura's eyes opened.

Yukimura stopped screaming, but his eyes were wild and lost. "I... I..."

"Shh..." Sanada pressed Yukimura closed to his chest, relieved that Yukimura was okay.

"Sorry," Yukimura mumbled, snuggling into Sanada's chest, "I had a nightmare."

Sanada stroked Yukimura's hair gently and wiped the sweat and tears away with his sleeve. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Sanada asked gently.

"I dreamed that you..." Yukimura began, but realisation of what he was doing struck him and he pushed Sanada away. "I'm fine. It's just a nightmare. I've had my fair share of those anyway. Turn off the light." And without another word, Yukimura lay onto the bed again, shutting his eyes tightly.

He would not allow his own feelings to let harm come to Sanada.

* * *

When Sanada woke up the next morning at 5am, Yukimura was already eating breakfast, watching the weather broadcast on television. "Are you okay?" Sanada asked prudently, wondering if Yukimura was still feeling the effects of his horrible nightmare.

"I'm fine," was Yukimura's monotonous answer.

Sanada nodded and made himself a piece of toast and a cup of warm tea.

Yukimura suddenly sat down beside Sanada and coolly said, "I need to talk to you."

Sanada turned to look at Yukimura in the eyes, but the hazel orbs turned away the moment their gazes connected. "I'll be moving to an apartment in Azabu."

"Do you need help to move the furniture?" Sanada offered, chewing on his toast slowly.

"No. Everything is ready for me. What I want to say is..." Yukimura hesitated a little, "is... that I won't be living with you anymore."

"I understand. I'll come visit you when you have time."

"No!" Yukimura shouted and stood up brashly, grabbing the leather jacket that was hanging from the chair. "You won't be visiting me. I'm breaking up with you."

"What..." Sanada did not know how to respond. His mind was blank except for the knowledge of pain that his heart was suffering. The words did not sink in immediately, but as they repeated in his mind over and over again, the pain felt as terrible as an open wound scrubbed with acid. He stared at Yukimura, eyes wide in shock.

"Goodbye," Yukimura said apathetically and marched out of the apartment, not looking back anymore. Sanada walked over to the window and tears welled in his eyes as he watched Yukimura's shiny, silver Maserati drive off into the distance.

Sanada's phone rang in signal of a message, but he did not pick it up. Instead, he went and had a hot shower. Crying non-stop, he kneeled on the bathroom tiles until the water ran icy cold. And even then, the tears continued to flow.

* * *

Yukimura pressed "send", tears stinging his eyes.

_It's going to rain today. Don't forget to wear a jacket to uni._

He knew that lingering on his feelings would simply hurt both of them further, but his care for Sanada could not be ignored. After all, even though they were living in two different worlds, destined to be apart, Yukimura still loved Sanada with all his heart. _Take care_, Yukimura thought and wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Yukimura tightened his grip on the steering wheel, rehearsing his speech for a press conference that will begin in four hours. This time... he would not be bound by his love for Sanada.

_No, not anymore._ He stepped on the accelerator and tears fell uncontrollably again.

* * *

**Please review!** Very divided chapter...

**Note: **Btw, for those who like Yukimura-singer fics (I LOVE them), I'm going to write an AU fic called "Backstage". I still need to finalise the plan and things like that... and it's not likely to be uploaded soon (haha... I'm sorry about my busy life), but keep an eye out for it! More details later...!


	9. Petit Noir

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** Milky Tea (Sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.9

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Finished it last week, but was waiting for my beta... sigh. I'm dying from work-overload. Dying, dying, dead. Anyway, 4 days until holidays... Wait for the update! I'm so excited about the next chapter...

**Please review!**

**

* * *

9. Petit Noir**

The pain was no longer a sharp, stinging pain. Instead, it was a nauseating, expanding suffocation – the feeling of unable to breathe underwater and the feeling of choking on one's own breath. The pain, for Sanada, was unceasing – a stream of endless sufferance day and night. Tears could not wash away his sorrows and sleep could only lead him to nightmares, never dreams.

From the moment Yukimura said goodbye, Sanada could feel nothing but pain.

Without Yukimura, Sanada could no longer see the purpose of living. He wished to relieve his burdens forever, but he could not bring himself to down a bottle of tablets or jump out of the window. It was frightening – the prospect of death. Perhaps it was because he had seen how hard Yukimura had fought to cling onto life seven years ago.

Or perhaps, he was just too scared.

* * *

"Koesaki-san and I are _not_ going out," Yukimura announced to the press calmly, ignoring the camera flashes around him. "We have never gone out before and to me, she is a colleague and friend and nothing more." Yukimura smiled once more at the cameras, fully aware of how tense Koesaki was beside him. But he didn't care anymore; it was simply out of courtesy – and the demand of his manager – that he called Koesaki a _friend_.

In reality, Koesaki Tsukimoya would _never_ be his friend. She, the bitch who took Sanada from him, would never be _anything_ but a colleague.

The interview ended and together with Koesaki, whose smile seemed more forced every moment they remained in front of the cameras, they thanked the interviewer and the press. When they finally exited backstage, her smile was wiped away completely, replaced by a horrible snarl. She snatched a bottle of water from a staff before storming into her dressing room. Someone asked Yukimura what the matter was, but he simply shrugged and with a quiet chuckle, said she was having a crazy fit.

It was certainly a relief to stop his pretence.

Yukimura ran a hand through his soft, wavy hair and took out his phone, beginning to write a text message.

_I'll be home in---_

Suddenly remembering that Sanada would not be waiting for his texts anymore, Yukimura sighed miserably and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He walked back to his dressing room, saying "good work" to the staff he passed by. Quietly, he shut the door before leaning on it, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, his arms hanging limply by his side.

He felt truly alone.

He had never realised how much he loved hearing Sanada say "welcome home" every night. It was something he looked forward to after a long day of hard work. That deep, soothing voice... that voice that belonged to Sanada...

No one would be waiting for him to go home anymore.

* * *

Sanada sat in front of the computer, typing out notes as he scanned through a 526-page textbook. He wanted desperately to forget his pain by distracting himself with anything that could pull his thoughts away from Yu--- no, he could no longer bear the name anymore. It was too painful. The thought of _him_, even for a moment, was enough to break his bruised and battered heart.

_When would his heart be beyond repair?_

The clock struck seven and Sanada checked his mobile phone for messages. There was none. A little surprise overcame him before he remembered that Yukimura was already disconnected to him. They were separated, their path turning away from each other's.

Sanada placed the phone on the dining table and took the lasagne out from the oven. It was baked just like Yu--- _he_ liked it. Absent-mindedly, Sanada cut two small pieces and placed them on separate plates. He took out two wine glasses from the cupboard and set up a dining set on both ends of the table.

He sat down and sighed sadly. A silent tear slid off his cheek and dripped into the wine glass.

Yu--- Yukimura would be in his heart forever.

* * *

Yukimura sipped his red wine slowly, deep in thoughts. Beethoven was playing in the background, calming him as he looked out of the large window and onto the view of night Tokyo. This was his favourite restaurant – _une restaurant française__,_ of course – and his favourite spot for quiet thinking. He knew he probably would be enjoying his time now if it was not for the girl sitting opposite him – Koesaki Tsukimoya.

He displayed – without restraint – his detest for her manners when she gulped the expensive wine down as if it was a can of cheap beer. She took no notice of him, wiping her mouth with the napkin. Crème brulée was served as dessert and when they finished, Yukimura finally spoke for the first time of the night.

It was a harsh and crude demand. "What do you want?"

Koesaki formulated her answer slowly, playing with her crimson red fingernails as she articulated each word with sarcasm and irritation. "What do _I_ want?" she repeated the question, now playing with a strand of artificially curled and artificially dyed-brown hair. "I want you to explain why you denied our _relationship_ at the press conference this morning."

Yukimura looked into her cold, hard eyes. He shook his head; this girl was truly hopeless, devoid of any compassion, intoxicated by selfish desires and the will to destroy others. "I just didn't want to pretend anymore," Yukimura gave her the most basic reason. _As if she doesn't know why,_ he thought and took another sip of wine. He choked on it slightly when Koesaki jabbed his arm with her sharp fingernail.

He placed the glass down and covered his arm with his hand, glaring at her with the infamous stare he had been renowned for in high school. She flinched and sank back onto her seat. But that glimmer of anger and craving for manipulation in her eyes did not disappear. "I told you not to end our relationship until I say so, didn't I?"

"Sorry, _princess_," Yukimura scoffed, placing a spoon of crème brulée into his mouth, "the world isn't as easy as you think it is."

"I didn't think you were so cold."

Yukimura lifted his eyebrows and looked at her, confused by her statement.

With a smug smirk, she answered, "I was referring to your darling _lover_."

Yukimura stabbed his spoon into his dessert and stared at her, enraged and frustrated. What did she want to do? Was ruining his life not enough?

"_Oh yes_," Koesaki said with a horrible grin, "you miss your lover, don't you? So beautiful, so caring towards you..."

"Stop it," Yukimura hissed, narrowing his eyes. Never in his life had he wanted to hit someone so badly, especially a woman, but he knew if she continued on, he would not – _could not_ – hold back anymore.

"Such a shame..."

"_Shut up._" He lifted his fist.

"You don't deserve someone like that."

At that jeering comment, a wave of calmness suddenly swept over Yukimura. The corner of his lips lifted in a wistful smile before parting to say, "I know. I don't deserve someone who's so good to me. You didn't have to tell me that." He relaxed, taking a deep breath, and buried his hands in his jacket pockets again.

Taken back by Yukimura's sudden cease of anger, she frowned and glared at him with emotionless eyes. "You'll regret it when she gets hurt," she finally said.

Yukimura, his anger returning in three fold as abruptly as a roar of thunder, slammed his fist on the table and rose from his seat. "Thanks to you, I've separated from the one I love the most... we've broken up, so what more do you WANT?!"

"LIAR!" Koesaki hissed, slamming her fist on the table as well. "I saw you with her the other day. Don't try and deny it."

Yukimura sat down again, now puzzled and confused. He gazed at her emptily, blurry memories rushing through his mind at light speed. When he finally managed to untangle his mangled web of thoughts, only two questions remained:

_When was I with Sanada? _

_And more importantly... why did she say "her" and not "him"?_

Yukimura looked into the dark, cold eyes of Koesaki Tsukimoya and felt a chill of confusion and terror running up his spine.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Distilled Water

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** Milky Tea (Sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.10

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** In an extremely annoyed mood, as for now.

**Please review!**

**

* * *

10. Distilled Water**

"Prove it," Yukimura said coldly. "Prove that I was with my _lover_ the other day."

"I will," Koesaki smirked and took her phone out of her Bvlgari handbag. After flipping through photos to find the one she wanted, she handed the phone to Yukimura. "Don't try to delete it. I have multiple backup copies." Yukimura nodded and took the phone. "There are more. Just keep flipping through them," she said, her eyes fixed on Yukimura, waiting for his reaction.

Yukimura stared at the screen. Indeed, there was a girl with him in the picture and indeed, she looked like his lover with her arm hooked onto his. Yukimura flipped through the pictures, his expression becoming more and more tense with every picture. There was no ambiguity that the man in the pictures was him and that the girl was going out with him. "Where did you take these?" He demanded, handing the phone back to her.

"Who cares? As long as I have them." She grinned and slipped her phone back into her bag.

Yukimura's tight expression suddenly relaxed, alarming Koesaki. "I don't mind if you give these pictures to the media," he said calmly, sipping his wine slowly, his eyes fixed onto hers.

"Are you crazy?!"

"No, but I really don't mind if these pictures---"

"You're just trying to throw me off track, aren't you?" The confident smile returned to her face again.

"No," Yukimura placed his glass down.

"Then why don't you care?!"

"Because..." Yukimura burst into a fit of laughter. When it finally subdued, he leaned back and crossed his arms, staring at her intently with serious eyes. "Because, she's my sister."

Those words did not register in Koesaki's mind for a few moments and when they finally hit her, she took out her phone and stared at the pictures. Realising that Yukimura's words were true, she pulled on her hair in fury and downed another glass of wine. _How_ could she not have noticed the similar figures, the same sapphire-tinged hair, the same charming smiles... everything about the Yukimura siblings was the _same_ – the only differences were their gender and height.

"Tut tut," Yukimura leaned forward and supported his chin with his hand, "looks like your plan is ruined."

"I..."

Yukimura smiled and took out his phone, dialling his manager's number. As he waited for the phone to connect, he turned and looked out the window. It had begun to rain. "It's Yukimura," he said cheerfully when the lines connected, "remember what we agreed before?" He traced the trail of a raindrop that slid down the window with a slender finger. "Yes, I've solved the problem." Then, with a quick "thank you", he hung up.

"Koesaki-san," Yukimura said. It was no longer _Moya-chan_.

Koesaki lifted her head and looked at him pitifully. For a moment, Yukimura smiled kindly. But it quickly twisted into a jeering smirk. "Very soon, you will experience what it feels like to have what you most treasure taken away."

She parted her lips to reply, but the doors of the restaurant suddenly swung open, the young man entering catching her attention. Surprisingly, no one stopped him. He looked around, as if searching for someone. Then, his expression lit when he caught sight of Koesaki and Yukimura. He charged straight to their table, much to Koesaki's shock. She did not know this young man.

"Akaya," Yukimura greeted the young man.

_Akaya?_ Koesaki wondered. Then, remembering what Yukimura said about tennis during an interview, she realised that it was _Kirihara Akaya_ who was standing in front of her.

"This is Koesaki-san," Yukimura gestured towards her. She quickly greeted Kirihara with a curt nod.

"Ah..." Kirihara looked amused, "of course. I've heard a lot about you."

Koesaki blushed. Perhaps, without Yukimura, she could still achieve stardom. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" Kirihara asked and walked away with Yukimura. Koesaki stared at the two men, wondering what was happening.

"What is it, Akaya?" Yukimura asked.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Kirihara replied.

"That's not what I asked," the demanding tone seeped through Yukimura's voice and instinctively, Kirihara took a step back. "But," the cheerfulness returned again, "I found out that the person she thought was my lover was not Sanada, but rather, my sister."

"Sayu-chan?"

"Uh-huh. Ridiculous, isn't it?" Yukimura grinned and tucked a strand of stray hair behind his ear. "What do you want to tell me?"

An air of seriousness suddenly settled around Kirihara. "Fukubuchou has forgiven you," he said quietly.

"How would _you_ know? And how did you even know that I was here?"

Kirihara rolled his eyes. "Yanagi-senpai, of course. No matter how old we are, he can still read us like opened books."

Yukimura nodded solemnly and asked, "Where's Sanada?"

Kirihara smiled and Yukimura understood. "Take care of her for me," Yukimura said, his lips tightening. He turned and ran out of the restaurant. Kirihara watched Yukimura disappear into the rain before returning to the table where Koesaki was sitting.

_Ah... buchou's so eager..._

"I'm Kirihara Akaya," he said politely and stopped a waiter to order a glass of wine. "Sorry about Yukimura-san. Something came up suddenly so---"

"It's fine," she said, smiling sweetly again, pleased that Kirihara seemed to be unaware of the precise nature of her relationship (blackmailing, as Yukimura would have said) with Yukimura. "Kirihara-san, are you free tonight?"

Kirihara nodded. The wine arrived and he slowly took a sip, his eyes set on her like an eagle on its prey.

"Would you like to go somewhere afterwards then?" She asked, putting her hand over his.

He eyed her hand and smiled, still sipping his wine. After a few minutes, he finally finished his wine, placing the empty glass on the table. Then, his lips curled in a demonic smirk and he pulled his hand back, slapping her in one fluid motion. Shocked, she held her cheek in pain, glaring at Kirihara hatefully with large, teary eyes. "Don't try anymore," he spat, wiping his mouth with the napkin, "I know everything that you've done to Yukimura-san."

"You..." She bit her lips, in disbelief that Kirihara had slapped her.

"Listen," Kirihara's eyes were frighteningly bloodshot, "if you ever trouble Yukimura-san again, I will personally come and rip you into pieces. It would be such a shame if your _pretty_ face was ripped into shreds, wouldn't it?" Koesaki looked down in fear of the intense red eyes that was boring into her face. "I will not hold back if you do something like that again. If you interfere with Yukimura-san's life once more..."

"I will kill you."

Without another word, Kirihara left a few notes on the table before walking out of the restaurant, leaving Koesaki in shock.

BRRRING...

Koesaki jumped at the sudden noise. Taking a deep breath to slow her heart, she picked up the phone. It was her manager.

Three minutes later, her world had collapsed _completely_. All her movie contracts had been terminated. She was no longer the MC for an upcoming reality show. The record company had discarded the proposal of releasing her first album. In three minutes, Koesaki Tsukimoya had fallen from fame to trash.

She buried her face in her hands, breaking down in sobs. The words of her manager flashed across her mind: _It seems that Yukimura-san is refusing to work with you. Sorry, but between you and him... there is no choice._

Koesaki Tsukimoya walked out of the expensive restaurant, head hung low and face wet with tears. She was nothing more than a mere girl.

* * *

_Icarus flew too high and the sun melted his wings of wax._

_

* * *

_Yukimura ran into the dark, his shoes splashing through puddles, drenching his jeans. He looked around, panting, his hair plastered to his face and his clothes clinging onto his skin. The rain streamed down his face as he ran down the path, passing pedestrians with large umbrellas. He continued running through the rain for another ten minutes or so until he reached a park.

It was the park near the first apartment he had shared with Sanada.

It was the park where on Yukimura's 20th birthday, when they were separated by their misunderstandings, Sanada had sat for hours, drenched by the freezing rain.

It was the park where Yukimura had realised how much he had loved Sanada and how much Sanada had loved him.

And today... it was the park where Sanada was waiting for him under a large, black umbrella.

* * *

**Please review!**

Serves her right... by the way, does anyone know why she's called Koesaki? [hint: something to do with the kanji of her name... and something to do with a character I hate]  
Guess right and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. XD


	11. Creaming Soda

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** Milky Tea (Sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.11

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** What shall I say? This chapter was actually supposed to be a resolution (good or bad? I'm not saying), however, I was reminded by one of my dear reviewers that it would be "shallow" to end the story like this. That actually reminded me of something I had forgotten to put in earlier... and therefore, I rewrote the chapter. So yes, this chapter was actually finished a month ago, but due to the rewrite and my beta's... business... this was severely delayed. Thank you for your patience... and I know I said I would finish this story soon... but my schedule is not full once again.

**Dedication:** To the person who guessed the origin of Koesaki's name! (And thank you for those who attempted!) The closest are Kazuyuki Sakura-san and coralvoica-san!  
Explanation: Koesaki has the same kanji as Echizen. I don't hate him THAT much; it's just because I began this story after reading the last chapter of PoT when Yukimura lost against Echizen.

**Important Note:** There are references to Sugary Coffee.

**Please review!**

**

* * *

11. Creaming Soda**

Sanada was a lonely figure standing in the park with a large, black umbrella that shielded him from the pouring rain. Driven by a powerful, overwhelming emotion, Yukimura ran towards him, his jeans drenched and muddy, his shoes making squeaky noises when he stepped onto the wet grass.

"Sanada!" Yukimura called out, panting and wiping the water that dripped from his hair to face. Sanada turned around, his eyes dull and his expression apathetic. Yukimura parted his lips to speak, but of the million things he wanted to say, none of them would form a coherent sentence.

_To have nothing, yet a million things to say..._

"I was told you'd be here," Sanada said after a minute of silence. He eyed Yukimura up and down and added, "You're soaked."

Yukimura nodded, feeling completely idiotic under Sanada's intense gaze. He probably looked absolutely stupid, with his hair that was plastered to his face like a mould, his white shirt that was now see-through, clinging to him like a second layer of skin. He raised his hand to wipe the water from his face again and realised that his make-up was running down, smudged all over his face.

_I must look like a clown,_ he thought and turned around, moving his hand up to cover his face in embarrassment and shame. He swallowed the lump in his throat, fighting against the desire to burst out crying.

"I saw your interview," Sanada spoke again suddenly, his voice still detached. Yukimura nodded again, unsure whether this was something positive or negative. "Is what you said true? About Koesaki-san?"

"Yes," Yukimura replied, his voice soft but resolute.

Suddenly, something hard was thrust into his hand and the rain stopped abruptly. Yukimura looked up and saw that he was holding the umbrella. "I'm glad," Sanada said with a sad smile and began walking away. His heart ached and tears blurred his eyes as rain began soaking through his jacket. He wanted to hold Yukimura, but the image of Yukimura exiting that building was inerasable.

"You'll get sick if you keep standing there," Sanada turned around again and shouted. Then, he turned and quickened his pace, not wishing for anyone to see the tears that were welling in his reddening eyes.

But Yukimura ran after him and cried, "You're already sick. Please take the umbrella back. _Please._" He held the umbrella out to Sanada, but Sanada shook his head and only smiled.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"I... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." Yukimura begged, holding the umbrella out still.

Sanada shook his head and pushed Yukimura's hand away. "I've forgiven you," Sanada said, knowing that it probably sounded half-hearted. It wasn't that he hadn't forgiven Yukimura and it wasn't that he was unwilling to... but the thought of Koesaki was simply impossible to wipe from his mind. "Just go home," Sanada said softly, his tone of a bitter farewell. He turned around and finally ran off into the darkness.

Watching the vanishing silhouette, Yukimura fell to the ground, crippled by an unstoppable flood of emotion pouring into his heart. Tears rolled down his cheek and fell onto the grass in heart-breaking silence. He choked on his tears, coughing as he gasped for breath. His hands clutched onto the grass, pulling them out in patches as hopelessness coursed through him.

He could see nothing but the image of Sanada running from him, disappearing into a place where he could no longer reach.

* * *

Sanada ran and ran, the ceaseless rain pouring on him mercilessly. He bit his lips, trying to imagine and accept his future where Yukimura would be no longer present. _It would be difficult, but not impossible_, he thought, trying to convince himself.

After running for a long time, his clothes completely soaked, he stopped under a street lamp to catch his breath, trying to shake Yukimura's tearful expression from his mind.

_How can I forgive him?_

Sanada clenched his fists, slamming it into the pole. The sudden burst of strength caused a violent fit of coughing and he kneeled on the ground, clutching his burning throat. The thought of Koesaki lingered in his mind still; but suddenly, the memory of that particular New Year's Eve resurfaced.

_His lips pressed against mine and for a moment, I completely forgot who it was that was kissing me. Without thinking, I kissed him back... and at that moment, I saw Yukimura fleeing from the room. He never looked so hurt. It was as if I had betrayed him... no, I did betray him._

_Betray..._ Sanada flinched at the memory of Yukimura's wounded expression that night. Yukimura did not cry, but the memory of those red, teary eyes was scorched in his mind. Even now, he cursed himself for that event, unable to let go despite Yukimura's forgiveness.

Sanada stood up from the ground and leaned against the lamp pole, his head hung low in thoughts; Yukimura had forgiven him even though it was such an unforgivable act of betrayal. He had _cheated_ on Yukimura and yet... he was still forgiven. Yukimura had still loved him.

_I..._ Sanada turned around and began walking, but the image of Koesaki's smiling face abruptly reappeared again. He took a step back, a dull, intense pain pressing against his head. He massaged his temples, trying to sort through the streams of thoughts that were rushing through his mind.

The thought of Yukimura. The thought of Koesaki. The thought of his love for Yukimura...

The thoughts and feelings were so painful that he just wanted to run home and escape from them forever. He had no need to see Yukimura again and perhaps, this time, they were parting for good. After all, a super idol and a simple varsity student were just not meant to be together. They were in two different worlds, travelling on parallel lines that would never meet.

Yet, despite his logic... there was still a part of him that longed for Yukimura, aching to forgive and love the one he had been with for so long. There was still a part in him that loved Yukimura dearly, because in his heart, Yukimura was someone whom he loved more than anyone or himself.

There was no doubt about his overflowing love for Yukimura... but somewhere... somewhere he could not reach, that love was held back by an uncertainty – a shadow that could not be wiped away.

* * *

**Please review.** What will happen next?! Will Sanada forgive Yukimura...?


	12. Sparkling Champagne

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** Milky Tea (Sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.12

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note: **Sorry that I haven't updated anything for AGES. I actually had this ready 3 weeks ago. And my beta sent it to me 2 weeks ago. But then, I completely forgot about it. Can't help it, I sleep for 2 hours a days now. Sigh. Well, enjoy. I hope you still remember where the story is up to… I'll start updating in 2 weeks (yay, I can start sleeping again). Until then, ja. (Haha... the reference to Grimm Brothers' fairytale... even though I wrote this weeks ago, coincidentally, I translated Cinderella into French just last week... it's certainly... gruesome. But they're brilliant. Better than Disney.)

* * *

**12. Sparkling Champagne**

Even the cacophony of rain could not drown the pain of having to _choose_.

Sanada knew he loved Yukimura dearly, so dearly that he would die for him; but to forgive was another matter. He remembered how Yukimura had forgiven him before and he remembered their love, but the uncertainty that was now ripping them apart... could that wound ever be mended and stitched?

There had never been a more painful decision. Being a decisive person, never in his life had he thought making decisions would be so painful.

It was either the Disney fairytale ending... or the Grimm Brother's.

_Well, _Sanada mused dryly, _the Grimm Brother's fairytale endings are certainly more realistic._

Two rays of bright light suddenly blinded him when a car pulled up next to him. Sanada squinted and saw that it was a black Jaguar. _Akaya_. Sanada's thought was confirmed a moment later when Kirihara jumped out of the car with an umbrella. He looked frantic and was almost as wet as Sanada was, his curly hair now straight and plastered to his face.

"What is WRONG with you two?!" Kirihara groaned as he regarded Sanada.

Sanada did not reply. He had no answers anyway.

"Can you PLEASE just forgive him? He's about to turn insane!" Kirihara shouted, wondering if his words even registered in Sanada's mind. "He's going INSANE!"

"I did forgive him!" Sanada lifted his head and fired back. "I DID forgive him!" Now he was shouting as well.

"Oh really?" Kirihara's face was gloomy with annoyance. "Look at this then!"

Sanada took the phone Kirihara passed him and flipped it open. There was a text message. "It's from Yukimura-buchou's manager. Read it." Kirihara stared at Sanada, waiting for the reaction. Sanada sighed and read the brightly lit screen.

_Kirihara-san, I'm Aizawa, Yukimura-san's manager. Sorry for the suddenness of this message, but I understand that you two are close friends and I thought you might be able to help me understand this message Yukimura-san had just sent me. The message is attached below._

Sanada lifted his head, his eyes questioning the meaning of this. Kirihara stared back, urging him to continue reading.

_Aizawa-san,_

_Please arrange a press conference for me to announce my retirement. _

_This may be a shock, but please do not question my decision._

_It is something I'm very certain of._

_I had loved being an idol. But it had compromised things that are more important to me._

_Even though quitting might not change anything now, I cannot continue._

_I'm sorry, but I'm thankful for your guidance for the past years._

_Seiichi._

Sanada passed the phone back to Kirihara. He did not understand what Yukimura wanted to achieve by giving up something that would guarantee him a bright future. He looked at Kirihara and asked, "What is he trying to do?"

"He's quitting as an idol."

"I know. But nothing will change because of that."

"He knows," Kirihara sighed heavily. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was a message. Kirihara frowned at the name of the sender. "Buchou...?"

_Akaya, don't go to Sanada anymore. I know you're just trying to help. But I cannot find forgiveness, nor will I continue to seek it._

Kirihara scowled. "Now I'm definitely going to _help_," he muttered to himself, grinning. Turning back to Sanada, he said, "Will you at least give him a chance to explain?"

Sanada was silent.

"Buchou forgave you even when you haven't given him a proper explanation. Shouldn't you at least give him a chance to explain?" Kirihara tried his hardest to sound pervasive. "He never betrayed you, I swear!"

"How would you know?" Sanada asked apathetically.

"Exactly! How would _you_ know that he actually betrayed you if you don't even give him a chance to explain?!" Kirihara shouted. He could barely find the right words to say, but in his heart, he knew he was doing the right thing. He knew he was doing something he _needed_ to do. It was something that perhaps only _he_ could do.

After a long moment of cold silence, Sanada finally said, "fine."

A relieved smile lit Kirihara's face and he ran a hand through his hair to push his hair back. Then, he opened the door to the passenger seat and let Sanada in. As Kirihara strapped on his seatbelt and stepped on the accelerator, he could not help but pray that everything would be all right.

Kirihara turned on the radio to drown out the cacophony of rain. A familiar song came on. It was Yukimura's _Our Love no Owari._

_The End of Our Love._

How ironic, Kirihara thought miserably as he turned on the screen wipers. At that moment, he really wished they were still in high school.

Beside him, a silent tear slid down Sanada's cheek as Yukimura's voice called out to him again and again.

_Our Love no Owari..._

Was this really the end?

* * *

Yukimura leaned back on the park bench, allowing the rain to drip off his hair. He wondered if Sanada remembered the time Atobe kissed him. Yukimura looked up at the dark, gloomy heavens. He closed his eyes and smiled sadly at the thought; if the pain then was hard to bear, the pain now was unbearable.

He opened his eyes slowly when he heard the quiet roar of an approaching car. He recognised the black Jaguar immediately and frowned.

"I told you not to interfere," Yukimura growled when Kirihara stepped out of the car. Kirihara cringed; he hated it when Yukimura spoke like that.

Kirihara licked his lips and chuckled nervously. "Isn't this just like the time after the nationals when you told us to leave you alone? Turns out that you were craving company."

"I wasn't craving company," Yukimura scoffed. He was about to add another comment when someone else stepped out of the car. Yukimura gave Kirihara an exasperated glare.

He bit his lips. "Sanada."

Kirihara smiled sheepishly before running back towards his car, picking up the umbrella Yukimura left on the ground on his way. "Bye!" He said as cheerfully as he could, giving Sanada a little shove towards Yukimura. "Don't stay in the rain for too long, baka-senpai-tachi!" With that, he quickly slid into the car and drove off.

Sanada sat down besides Yukimura. "Akaya said I should listen to your explanation," Sanada said quietly. "But let me first tell you that I saw you walking out of Koesaki's apartment," he added. The rain was now a drizzle.

"If you're suggesting that I slept with her, you're wrong," Yukimura retorted immediately. Then, looking into Sanada's eyes, he added softly, "The only person I've ever slept with is _you_."

Sanada look away. His cheeks were burning and he was thankful that the blush was not visible in the dark. He was embarrassed not only by what Yukimura had said, but also his doubt and desire. The man beside him was still the same he had loved.

After a sustained moment of silence, Sanada finally said, "Give me the explanation then."

Yukimura nodded and began quietly. "I started working on my new album at the same time the filming of my drama started. Filming took place any time, from early morning to past midnight. When I didn't have to film, I worked on my new album. For those few months, I was working from 6 in the morning to 4 in the morning. If I came home, I would have lost the 2 hours of sleep and so, I just decided to sleep at either the filming site or the studio."

"You could have just _told_ me," Sanada said rigidly.

Yukimura bit his fingernail nervously. "I thought you would be annoyed that I put work and sleep before you..."

Sanada nodded, not revealing what he thought of the reason. "I wouldn't, but continue."

"Koesaki was in the drama," Yukimura said, a little hesitant, "she was fine at first. One day, she asked if I wanted to get a coffee. I said yes since I had to keep myself awake for the next 12 hours and anyway, I never thought much about her and she wasn't particularly bothersome. She was just another colleague. But after the drink, when we were in the car, she suddenly leaned in and kissed me. I shoved her away and told her to get out of the car, but she just looked at me and asked if she was pretty."

"For the next few weeks, she kept advancing on me. I kept considering telling you, but I didn't want you to worry. Then, after a month, she finally stopped bothering me. I thought she finally gave up, but instead, she told me that she would sleep with the director of my contract company to get rid of me. I wasn't confident enough to do anything about her and so I just let her spread the rumours about us being a couple."

"I can't remember the months that followed. I was in a bad mood all the time and I was helpless. I could barely smile for my fans and everyone began to wondering what was wrong with me. I was at her apartment because it was too risky to confront her in public. I was there the whole night, arguing with her and trying to get her to back off. She wouldn't and I left the next morning, which I presume was when you saw me."

Sanada nodded.

"Anyway, one day, I had enough. I denied our relationship at the press conference and immediately, she threatened me. She said... she said..." Yukimura swallowed. The thought of it was still unsettling.

"What?" Sanada demanded.

"She said she was going to kill you."

Sanada's expression tightened. "What do you mean?"

"She told me that she knew about my lover. And that she had _means_ to harm my lover." Yukimura looked away from Sanada. "At the time, I thought she was referring to you. That was why I moved out to Azabu."

"And...?"

"In the end," Yukimura laughed dryly, "I found out that the lover she was referring to was actually Sayu."

Sanada's lips parted in surprised. "Sayu..."

"And well, I discovered that tonight. Then, Akaya told me that you were here... and after that... well, you know already." Yukimura lifted his head, stealing a glance at Sanada. He wondered what the man beside him was thinking.

"I see." There were no hints in his voice.

"So... will you forgive me then?" Yukimura asked anxiously.

Sanada turned to look at Yukimura, "What are you apologising for?"

"For... not telling you..." Yukimura was suddenly at a loss of words, scared to hear "no" from Sanada's mouth. For the first time in his life, he suddenly could not read Sanada; not having any idea what Sanada was thinking was a frightening prospect.

Sanada suddenly stood up. He looked up at the sky that was glowing with the approaching dawn. "The rain has stopped," he said gently.

Yukimura wondered what Sanada meant. He tilted his head upwards. And indeed, the rain had stopped.

* * *

**Please review!**

Hope you enjoyed it. Sanada finally heard the explanation! Will Yukimura finally find forgiveness...?


	13. Milky Tea

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** Milky Tea (Sequel to Sugary Coffee) - Chapter.13 (END)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note: **Finally. I can't believe I've finished this... during the months I've been writing this story, so many things have happened. The Yukimura vs Sanada match in SPoT and also, (in regards to tennis, of course) Federer's historic 15th Grand Slam win and becoming the no.1 tennis player again. I believe this is what Yukimura and Rikkai will do. But anyway, this is unrelated. Hope you enjoy this last chapter.

**Please review and give me feedback for the last chapter!  
**

* * *

**13. Milky Tea**

_The rain had stopped... _

Yukimura gazed at Sanada, waiting for a response. As moments of silence passed, a flame of frustration began rising in Yukimura's heart. Did Sanada even care that he had apologised?

Even though it was not – entirely – his fault, Yukimura had apologised. He did not apologise for his relationship with Koesaki (which was completely opposite to what Sanada and the rest of Japan had assumed), but rather, he had apologised for his absence. However, from what Yukimura could tell, Sanada did not care about the apology at all. _Does he want me to apologise for something I did not do?_ A flicker of anger rose as Yukimura considered the possibility.

"Do you even care?" Yukimura finally asked bitterly. "Do you want me to apologise for my _relationship_ with Koesaki? What do you want me to do?"

"I didn't want an apology," Sanada replied calmly, looking into Yukimura's eyes. "Koesaki doesn't concern me anymore."

Hurt suddenly replaced anger. "But... why aren't you angry? Weren't you even a little jealous?" Yukimura turned away, gritting his teeth to prevent tears from falling. He would rather have Sanada screaming at him, accusing him of being unfaithful and selfish, than to look at him with those dispassionate eyes. "Can't you just be... angry?" Yukimura muttered to himself, his words choking up in tears.

Sanada walked to Yukimura and lifted his chin. Their eyes met.

"I was angry and I was jealous," Sanada said softly. "You have no idea how much you hurt me by not telling me."

"Then _why_ didn't you say anything?" Yukimura looked at Sanada, a tear drop sliding down his cheek slowly.

Tenderly, Sanada wiped the tear away. "You were never there."

An immense guilt crushed Yukimura immediately. Tears flowed down his cheeks uncontrollably as he buried his face in his hands. "I... I just... I'm so sorry..." At that moment, Yukimura wished he had never become an idol. He wished he was just an ordinary university student, writing essays instead of recording albums and listening to lectures instead of giving press conferences.

A warm hand pried Yukimura's hands from his face. "It doesn't matter anymore," Sanada said, holding Yukimura's hand in his, "I just wished you shared your troubles with me."

"I will next time. I promise."

Sanada nodded. "Let's go home then," he said gently.

Yukimura looked at Sanada in surprise, in disbelief of what he had just heard. "Baka," Sanada scolded lightly, his lips curling in a soft smile, "we're going to catch a cold soon."

* * *

The apartment was not dirty, but it was messy to say the least. Yukimura frowned at the plates stacked in the sink, the books scattered on the dining table and the clothes that lay on the floor in piles. The result of Sanada's negligence to house-keeping pained Yukimura, as he knew how out of character this was for Sanada. The usually impeccable apartment was almost beyond recognition when Yukimura first stepped into the room.

Sanada cleared some space on the couch and made Yukimura sit, throwing him a blanket that was lying on a chair. "I'll get you something warm," Sanada said and walked into the kitchen. Yukimura looked around, finding comfort in being surrounded by such familiarity. This was _home_.

The two teddy bears he and Sanada exchanged on their birthdays sat beside him. Yukimura picked them up, a longing smile lighting his tear-stained face. The white one that held a heart with "Be mine?" written on it was his; and the other, the honey-coloured one with the heart that had "I'm yours" written on it was Sanada's. Yukimura held the two teddy bears close to his chest and gave them each a kiss.

"Yukimura," Sanada called out softly as he handed Yukimura a cup of warm water. Yukimura put the bears down and took the cup from Sanada, taking a small sip.

Sanada sat down on the couch opposite him. "Are..." He began to speak, but hesitation stopped his words before he could finish his sentence.

Yukimura looked up and was surprised by the blush on Sanada's cheeks. "Is something wrong?" Yukimura asked in concern. It was unlike Sanada to stop mid-sentence, let alone being red-faced.

Sanada took a deep breath. Then, he looked at Yukimura in the end and asked, "Are you going to move back?"

"I... I can?" Yukimura's eyes widened in pleasant surprise; he never thought Sanada would want to live with him again after he left.

Sanada nodded and looked away, the blush on his face reddening even more. "Yeah... it's lonely... and it's hard to clean the house and do all the groceries..."

Yukimura knew Sanada was just giving excuses (as Yukimura _never_ helped out with the house anyway), but the intention behind those words warmed Yukimura's heart. "I agree," he said, unable to contain his delight, "you need someone to clean the apartment. It's so messy."

Sanada stood up and took a seat beside Yukimura. "It's not like _you_ know how to," Sanada said, unable to suppress his grin as well.

The ice finally broke when Yukimura laughed out loud, whacking Sanada with a cushion. Sanada caught Yukimura's wrists and pinned him onto the couch. "I'm a fast learner," Yukimura smiled coyly, "I guess I can learn."

"I'm sure I can teach you," Sanada said, embracing Yukimura in an affectionately hug.

"Yes sir."

Sanada leaned down and pressed his lips against Yukimura's in a deep, longing and passionate kiss.

Yukimura never thought such happiness would still exist for him after he left Sanada behind. As he slid his hands beneath Sanada's shirt, he silently thanked his kouhai for all that he had given him. _Thank you, Akaya._

Suddenly, Sanada broke off and sat up.

Yukimura was thrown into a state of confusion. _Did he annoy Sanada again?_ Yukimura wondered, a little embarrassed by his presumption that Sanada had forgiven him entirely. "I---" he began to apologise, but Sanada turned to him and placed a finger on his lips.

"You have to be punished," Sanada whispered into Yukimura's ear.

Yukimura's eyes sprung wide open.

"No sex for two weeks," Sanada said and smirked.

"EH?!" Yukimura pushed Sanada away and pouted. "What kind of punishment is that?!" Sanada did not reply, still smirking at Yukimura's dismay. Yukimura looked at Sanada and sighed. "Well, I guess I deserved it."

Seeing Yukimura's sullen expression, Sanada's heart thumped against his chest. He had a sudden urge to kiss those protruding lips and he had no intention to keep himself away from that pleasure simply for the sake of _punishing_ Yukimura.

He stood up and scooped Yukimura into his arms, carrying him bridal-style into the bedroom. "I was just joking," he said and laughed. Yukimura could not help but reflect Sanada's warm smile with his own. He wrapped his arms around Sanada's neck and his heart fluttered as he leaned his head against Sanada's chest, his thoughts filled with nothing but love for the man who was holding him.

_This is where I want to be..._

Sanada walked into the bedroom and placed Yukimura onto the bed gently. He climbed onto the bed as well, and with a small chuckle, he rolled on top of Yukimura. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes," he muttered and began unbuttoning Yukimura's shirt.

As Yukimura reached for Sanada's belt, he looked into the dark, brown eyes and said quietly, "Genichirou, I love you."

Sanada encircled his arms around Yukimura's waist, pulling their hips together. "I love you too," he replied and kissed Yukimura deeply. "I will never let you go again."

* * *

Yukimura was awakened by the warm afternoon sun. He rubbed his eyes and remembered where he was when he saw the azure ceiling. The blue made him feel nostalgic and he much preferred it to the blinding white of his Azabu apartment. With a content sigh, he turned to the man beside him.

Sanada was still sleeping, exhausted from the drama last night. Yukimura gazed at him and kissed him on the cheek, his heart overflowing with love. "Seiichi..." Awakened by the butterfly kiss, Sanada opened his eyes slightly, mumbling Yukimura's name.

"Uh-huh." Yukimura wrapped his arms around Sanada's waist and snuggled closer. "What is it?" He pressed his cheek against Sanada's warm chest and listened to the steady heartbeats.

"I called your manager after you fell asleep. I told him that you're not going to quit anymore." Sanada closed his eyes again and gently ran his hand through Yukimura's hair.

"Thank you," Yukimura took Sanada's hand and kissed it lightly.

They stayed in bed for a while longer, enjoying each other's quiet company. Finally, Sanada sat up and slid off the bed. "Let's have a bath," he said, stretching.

Yukimura pulled the blankets over his head. "But I'm still tired," he whined.

Sanada pried the blankets off him. "You're sticky," he stated and walked into the bathroom. "I'll prepare the water."

"It's your fault that I'm sticky!" Yukimura called after Sanada and with a small smile, he reluctantly slid off the bed.

* * *

The water was lukewarm, a comfortable, relaxing temperature. Yukimura sat opposite Sanada in the bathtub, dunking his head into his water at random intervals. Sanada, as usual, placed a towel on his forehead and leaned back with his eyes closed.

"Ne," Yukimura spoke when the bathroom became foggy due to the heat, "how sick are you really?"

"My pneumonia? It's almost gone."

"Okay then," Yukimura said and fell silent again.

"Are you worried?"

Yukimura shook his head. "I was." Shuffling in the bathtub, he turned around so he could lean against Sanada. "We should get a bigger bathtub," he commented lightly, closing his eyes.

"Maybe," Sanada said, playing with a strand of Yukimura's hair.

Yukimura smiled and reached for Sanada's hand. He placed the hand on his cheek and kissed it gently. "Ne, Genichirou, let's go watch Wimbledon."

"Why?" Sanada asked, kissing the nape of Yukimura's neck.

"We should show our support for Akaya. After all, if it wasn't for him..."

"You're right. I'll buy the tickets now," Sanada nodded and climbed out of the bathtub. Yukimura chuckled at Sanada's never-procrastinate, ready-to-go attitude. _You never change, do you?_

He licked his lips as he watched Sanada dry himself with a large towel. "You're sexy," Yukimura purred with a mischievous grin.

"What?" Sanada turned around, asking Yukimura to repeat what he had said.

Yukimura simply smiled. _It's your loss..._

_

* * *

_Yukimura lay on the couch, waiting for Sanada to finish booking the tickets. "I booked them," Sanada said as he came out of the study. "I'll make us some lunch," he added and walked into the kitchen. Yukimura gazed at his lover, a thousand emotions flooding his mind, indescribable by any word. He could not believe he was with Sanada once again.

It felt like a dream...

Smiling, he stood up and stepped into the kitchen. He stood behind Sanada and wrapped his arms around Sanada's waist, leaning his head against his bare back. Sanada could feel his own heart pulsing, his skin warm from Yukimura's touch. "I love you," Sanada said softly.

"I love you too." Yukimura replied tenderly, "Forever and ever."

He closed his eyes and listened to the quiet clinking of the dishes that Sanada were drying. He felt blissful to be able to live the way he did and to be able to be loved by someone like Sanada. He felt truly lucky to be surrounded by such happiness. At that moment, he realised that his love for Sanada would be unceasing, a perpetual feeling that would only grow as time went by. Silently, pledging his heart to Sanada, Yukimura made a promise to himself.

_My love for you will be forever constant..._

"Seiichi, coffee?"

_But it is time for a change..._

"No, tea's fine."

* * *

Owari.

**From the bottom of my heart, thank you all for your support.**


End file.
